Soy tuya
by Temari-flower
Summary: capitulo unico corto sacado de la historia incompleta de Temari, se ecuentra con su amado Shikamaru tras mucho tiempo separados.


_La serie Naruto no es mia, pertenece al correspondiente estudio de animación y al señor Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Soy tuya**_

Estoy sola.

Sola en este bosque, sola y perdida.

¿Dónde estás Shikamaru?

No puedo encontrarte… ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte? Estoy tan sola, tan perdida… me siento tan perdida sin ti… quiero encontrarte… ¿dónde estás?

Me detengo, ahora que veo que es imposible orientarme en esta inmensidad verde, en este bosque infinito, que alcanza hasta donde me llega la vista… y probablemente mucho más allá. Sin embargo esto es absurdo. No se porque me preocupo tanto, al fin y al cabo, se perfectamente que Shikamaru quería que yo le encontrase, así que no es posible que se escondiera tan lejos que yo no le pudiese encontrar; él no haría eso deliberadamente, lo sé, le conozco. Eso solo me hace pensar una cosa, que ya no puedo estar muy lejos de él… llevo dos días corriendo sin parar, solo descansando para dormir y para beber, comiendo mientras corro… es imposible que este muy lejos ya de él. Pero bueno, eso es solo lo que el corazón me dice, porque aunque me cueste reconocerlo, soy una pésima rastreadora, tanto, que la mayor parte de los árboles me parecen iguales… así que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es detenerme, y no continuar avanzando, si no quiero perderme y alejarme del rumbo, si es que lo tengo.

Suspiro, mirando al cielo, cansada, y me detengo a pensar en todos los desgraciados sucesos que me han llevado a estar aquí, sola en este bosque. ¡Que distinta hubiese sido mi vida ahora si Shikamaru hubiese logrado matar a Sasuke aquel día! El día de mi boda, el día que mi vida se torció…

En primer lugar, la inesperada, insólita y extraña amistad de mi hermano Gaara con el desgraciado de Sasuke. Nunca voy a poder comprender que vio mi hermano en ese monstruo de Sasuke… ¿poder? ¿comprensión? ¿igualdad?... no lo sé, pero maldigo el día en que se hicieron amigos.

Después, la repentina desaparición de Kankuro, que nadie se explicó ni como pudo suceder, delante de nuestras narices… ¿Dónde estás Kankuro? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás…vivo…?

Después llegó la oposición de mi hermano a mi relación con Shikamaru, contra el que nunca había tenido nada en contra…

Ya para terminar de rematar mí destino, el inesperado anuncio de Gaara de mi compromiso matrimonial con Sasuke, en contra de mi voluntad, por supuesto, y en contra de mis sentimientos y los de Shikamaru.

Y por último, el último clavo de mi ataúd, el destierro de Shikamaru el mismo día que mi vida se unía a la de Sasuke… ese funesto día de mi "boda".

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar todo eso, sin embargo, se niegan a caer de mis ojos, nublándome la vista… cegándome… pero sin permitir que mi terrible orgullo me deje humillarme así, desolada ante mi misma, ante mi propio dolor…

Las piernas ya no me sostienen, y yo caigo de rodillas, sollozando, pero sin lágrimas que corran por mis mejillas, y entonces no puedo soportarlo más y me derrumbo.

Caigo al suelo llorando ahora con intensidad, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima, tan solo sollozando muchísimo, y respirando muy agitadamente, como si estuviese al borde de un ataque de pánico, como realmente si que lo estaba…

Estoy tumbada sobre la hierva, mirando al cielo, y de repente, una gota cae sobre mi rostro, y luego otra, y otra más… hasta que la lluvia comienza a caer fuertemente sobre todo lo que me rodea, yo incluida, mojándome hasta quedar empapada, pero aun con todo, eso no calma mi dolor, mi desesperación.

No se donde estás mi amor… no se donde estás…

Quiero morir si no estoy a tu lado…

Pero debo ser fuerte, tengo que resistir para estar junto a ti Shikamaru, así que lloraré todo lo que mi corazón no ha llorado en estas largas semanas de ausencia, de tú ausencia, y me dejare consolar por la lluvia, tan fría como el hielo, tan punzante como si mil cuchillos se clavaran a la vez sobre mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos, esperando dormirme ahí tirada, sobre la mojada hierva, o al menos dejar de pensar, hasta que mi cuerpo resistiera el frío…

Sin embargo, y no se porqué, dejo de sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo.

La lluvia ya no me moja.

¿Por qué?

Abro los ojos, esperando ver el cielo despejado, o al menos con las nubes no tan oscuras como lo estaban hacía unos minutos, y al abrirlos… me veo en un sueño. Uno que era justo el que yo necesitaba para dejar de sentirme herida y sola, solo lo que yo quería; tú.

Cuando abro los ojos y estos por fin se recuperan del impacto de verte, mis verdes iris se encuentran con los tuyos, negros como la oscura noche, y creo que nunca me había parecido mas maravilloso nada que hubiera visto con anterioridad…

Pero… ¿esto es real?

¿estás ahí de verdad?

Yo suspiro y cierro los ojos, sabiendo dentro de mi corazón que no puede ser, que no estás ahí, que tan solo es una alucinación de mi mente, que últimamente me traiciona demasiado a menudo. Niego con la cabeza, y sorprendentemente, cuando mis parpados están cerrados completamente, por fin dos lagrimas consiguen caer de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir fuego en los ojos, después de tanto tiempo reteniéndolas en ellos… sin embargo eso no es lo que hace que mi respiración se agite hasta que casi me sienta desfallecer… no, no es eso, no es eso en absoluto.

Lo que me hace alucinar, es sentir lo que siento.

Siento tus labios sobre los míos.

Solo es un roce… lo mas mínimo y suave que podrías ofrecerme, tan solo posando delicadamente tus labios sobre los míos, y después, aun con los ojos cerrados, siendo tu aliento en mi mejilla… tan calido que un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

Abro los ojos, esperando encontrar el aire, la nada, el vacío… pero tú continúas ahí, mirándome con tus gloriosos ojos oscuros, así que yo cierro los ojos de nuevo, y las lagrimas comienzan a caer ahora de forma alarmante, inundando mi rostro.

Ya es suficiente por hoy cerebro –digo yo en voz alta a mi mente– ya déjalo… no me hagas mas daño…

Mi maldita mente me odia.

Me tortura demasiado, ¿Cómo es posible que sea capaz de recrear una imagen de Shikamaru tan perfecta? Tan nítida, tan real…

Y no solo eso, sino que ahora escucho su voz, y es tan similar a la de mi amor, tan idéntica, que diría que es "su" voz, pero no puede ser…

¿No crees que sea real?

Sospechas confirmadas.

Es que es la misma. Es la misma voz de Shikamaru, es "su" voz.

Sin duda tengo una buena memoria, ya que ha sido capaz de recrear a la perfección cada matiz, tanto su frescura, como su ironía, como su sutil ternura.

Mi mente es despiadada.

Yo no creo nada. Lo sé –digo yo, a mi perturbada mente, que se empeña en hacerme sufrir– sé que no estás aquí. No eres real.

¿Y eso porqué?

Porque te he extrañado tanto que te regodeas en tu victoria y creas una ilusión óptica que recrea lo que mi corazón y mi subconsciente más desean –aclaro yo a mi retorcido cerebro.

La risa de mi fantasía me hechiza. Esa risa es la de Shikamaru, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta… ¿Por qué la he de recordar con tal perfección? Eso solo me lastima… pero él ríe despreocupadamente, feliz, y su rostro es el suyo… ¡maldito cerebro!

¿Soy lo que más deseas? –pregunta, sonriendo.

Como si no lo supieras…

Es cierto, como si no lo supiera, si es mi propio cerebro el que lo está creando…

Entonces, algo sorprendente sucede.

Siento sus labios sobre mi boca, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me ha pillado desprevenida… ¿Qué despiadado propósito le ha llevado a mi mente a crear una ilusión tan real, y tan dolorosa? Pero no por ello me gusta menos…

¡Maldita sea!

Si he de sufrir, sufriré, ya no puedo resistirlo por más tiempo, no puedo negar a mi cuerpo lo que deseo, así que me entregaré al beso, aunque esté besando al aire.

Sin embargo ese beso parece real, parece real la forma en que sus labios abren los míos, y como su lengua juega con la mía, parece todo real, así como el entrelaza sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia el, o como acaricia mi abdomen… buen sueño sin duda.

¿Esto te ha parecido real? –me dice, riendo un poco, pícaramente– ¿o no lo suficiente?

Convénceme, solo por si acaso… –murmuro yo.

Es cierto… ahora que he probado la dulzura de esos, "sus", labios de nuevo, no quiero perderlo, no quiero dejarlos…

Así que acerco de nuevo mi rostro al de él, y le beso apasionadamente, envolviendo su cuello con mis manos, sin sepárame de él ni un centímetro, respirando su aire, probando sus labios, su boca, su maravilloso y hechizante sabor, que tan solo Shikamaru tiene… ni siquiera Sasuke con toda su magnifica presencia y su maravillosa forma de amar, me ha hecho sentir así. Eso es amor. Shikamaru es único e inigualable, para mí.

Cuando la falta de aire me obliga a separarme de su boca en contra de mi voluntad, le miro, y una sonrisa está dibujada en su rostro, que parece muy pagado de si mismo.

¿Y bien?

No puede ser una ilusión.

Se que mi cerebro es único, pero no hasta el punto de hacerme sentir así, de hacerme sentir como si realmente la lengua de Shikamaru hubiera estado en mi boca, como si sus manos hubieran tocado mi cuerpo, como si su olor estuviera a tan solo unos milímetros de mi nariz; maravilloso perfume el de su piel… ahora lo sé.

No es una ilusión, es real.

Es él.

Es mi amor.

Estoy con él.

Shikamaru…

Solo su nombre sale de mis labios… pero no puedo engañarme, es lo único que tengo en la mente ahora y siempre, a "él".

Mi Temari –susurras, con la voz que desde hace tanto tiempo he deseado escuchar, tan tierna como traviesa.

Parece increíble, pero es cierto.

¡Estoy contigo, estamos juntos!

Ya nada me separará de tu lado, ni siquiera la muerte, porque en el momento que esta se te lleve, me apresuraré a seguirte… no importa, ahora solo quiero pensar en ti, sentirte, tenerte, abrazarte, saber que eres mío, y yo soy tuya.

Estamos juntos –digo yo, entre tus brazos– no puedo creerlo…

¿Quieres otra demostración? –dices tú, riendo de nuevo.

Yo río, completamente feliz ahora, y tú ríes conmigo, y nos miramos, sin dejar de reírnos de la felicidad que sienten nuestros corazones ahora que por fin, después de tanto tiempo separados, nos hemos reunido de nuevo, esta vez, para siempre.

Me besas de nuevo, y el sabor de tu boca nunca dejará de sorprenderme… analizo con mi lengua cada rincón de tu boca, disfrutando del beso como si fuera vida misma, como si fuera mi oxigeno, mi aire, mi todo, y casi como si te fuera a comer, no te suelto, aferrándome a ti… que puedo decir…

Gloria.

Eso siento. Gloria.

Gloriosa es tu risa, glorioso tu cuerpo, glorioso eres todo tú… ¡te amo! ¡Te amo más que a todo! ¡Mas que a mi propia vida!

Mis ojos brillan bajo la luz del sol, que me ciega, impidiéndome verte con la claridad que desearía; y tus ojos, oscuros como la noche, también brillan, haciendo tu mirada más salvaje, más ardiente, mas… intensa, envolviéndome en ella, perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

Ardo. Ardo de deseo de tenerte, de que me tengas toda por completo, tanto mi alma y mi corazón, que ya son tuyos por supuesto, como mi cuerpo, que me pide a gritos que me entregue a ti sin tardar, y por lo que mi cuerpo está sintiendo, veo que tú también ardes.

Nos acercamos… yo no vacilo ni por un minuto, me acerco a él, y él me atrae hacia sus labios desesperadamente, uniéndonos en un beso de pasión, de deseo, de puro fuego, analizando nuestras bocas, rozando nuestras lenguas, sin separarnos ni para respirar… solo cuando necesito realmente tomar aire me separo de él, a mi pesar, y solo lo hago para tomar aire y volver a unir mis labios con los suyos de nuevo, en un nuevo beso, tan apasionado como el anterior, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente ahora.  
>Cuando nos separamos, yo dirijo mis labios por su mejilla, y voy dándole besos suaves, pero intensos por la cara, exhalando mi aliento sobre s rostro, pasando mi lengua después, para hacerlo estremecer un poco, hasta llegar a su mandíbula, donde me detengo, pasando mi lengua de nuevo, haciendo que él se estremezca de placer, y me coja en brazos de golpe, así que yo rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, aferrándome a su espalda con los brazos, acariciando su cuerpo, besándole, a la vez que él a mi.<p>

Continuo besando su cuello, dejando mi marca sobre su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de mi, y unas marcas rojas que lo señalan como mío solamente,

¡Muero de deseo!

así que le abro la camisa de un tirón, arrancándosela… y él ríe, sorprendido, creo, pero me sigue, aumentando su pasión, besándome desesperadamente…

Ahora me acaricia el rostro, con la mano derecha, mientras que dirige la otra a mi cabello, desatando la coleta que recoge mi ahora largo cabello en una coleta, enredando sus manos en mi pelo, suelto libremente, rubio como el sol, y él acerca su rostro a mi cuello, para oler mi pelo… deteniéndose por unos momentos.

Espero que le guste mi perfume, de lirios y jazmines frescos, con flor de azahar.

Shikamaru me recuesta en el suelo del bosque, y se pone sobre mi, comenzando a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, desabotonando muy poco a poco el chaleco que llevo sobre mi vestido… así que mientras lo hace, dirige de nuevo sus labios a los míos, volviendo a besarme de nuevo, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo, atrayéndome hacia él, mientras que con la otra continua desabotonando mi chaleco...

¡Por dios que lo haga ya! ¡Quiero sentir su cuerpo! ¡Quiero tenerlo! ¡Quiero ser suya!

Y como si leyera mi mente, él desanuda los lazos que abrochas mi vestido, lentamente, haciéndome cosquillas con el lazo, realmente sintiendo placer con el único y suave roce de sus dedos sobre mi abdomen… tan solo una caricia suya ya me pone la piel de gallina, no puedo imaginar lo que lograra luego… así que me despoja del vestido, y lo arroja lejos de nosotros, dejándome en ropa interior, un pequeño short negro y un sujetador, negro también, que me quita tranquilamente, analizando mi cuerpo con la mirada, antes de dirigir sus manos sobre mi.

Realmente confieso sentirme avergonzada… para nosotros es nuestra primera vez, y me da vergüenza que tal vez no le guste, o le parezca poco deseable… me aterroriza la idea.

Pero Shikamaru me sonríe, y acerca su rostro a mi cuerpo de nuevo, besando suavemente mi hombro, mi brazo, hasta que llega a mis pechos, donde se detiene, lamiendo un poco el derecho, mientras que con dos dedos de la mano izquierda me acaricia el izquierdo… haciéndome gemir un poco, al sentir se lengua sobre mi pezón, que muerde ligeramente, haciéndome gemir ahora enserio, así que yo le cojo del pelo, y le dirijo el rostro hacia mi cintura, así que él ríe de nuevo.

Impaciente, ¿eh? –me dice, haciéndome ruborizarme.

Lo siento –me disculpo yo, tiene razón la verdad.

Yo no –finaliza él, y me quita el pequeño short, mi única prenda.

Cuando me tiene completamente a su merced, dirige el rostro hasta ese lugar que tanto deseo que tome, y me besa, me lame me muerde, haciéndome suspirar, gritar, gemir, de puro placer…

Entonces, como un flashback, no puedo dejar de recordar mi primera vez, la noche en que perdí la virginidad, con Sasuke, y el placer que el muy cabronazo me dio, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, a pesar de que intentaba resistirme, era imposible, era demasiado buen amante… no se como será mi Shikamaru, pero esta difícil que supere a Sasuke, aunque no lo deseara, dejo el listón muy alto.

El nota mi silencio y se detiene, mirándome a los ojos.

¿Estás bien? –me pregunta, preocupado.

Si, tranquilo… solo es que… nada, dejalo, sigue –digo yo, sudando de nervios.

¿Estás segura? Si no quieres no tenemos porque hacer…

Estoy segura –digo yo, alzando su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia mis labios– te amo.

No más que yo.

Yo le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña, al ver que el siempre me gana en la ultima frase, y el ríe de nuevo, y me besa, así que nos abrazamos, y mientras el me besa, yo le quito los pantalones, tirándolos lejos, metiendo la mano en su boxer, notando que su cuerpo siente lo mismo que el mío, deseo, así que le quito el boxer también, y cuando rompe el beso me mira atentamente, pidiéndome mi permiso, así que yo asiento con la cabeza y el me sonríe.

Se pone sobre mí, y lentamente noto como entra dentro de mi cuerpo, sin ninguna oposición o resistencia, dado que hace mucho que deje de ser virgen; gracias a mi querido difunto marido.

Él lo nota, y una vez que está completamente dentro de mi, se detiene.

Lo siento –murmuro yo, sonrojándome.

No te preocupes –me dices, tan dulce que me siento tan mal por no ser tuya al completo que me dan ganas de morirme– no fue culpa tuya.

¿No estás enfadado?

Temari, entiende amor mío que no puedo enfadarme contigo hagas lo que hagas –me dices completamente serio, mirándome a los ojos– la culpa es de Sasuke Uchiha… y de tu hermano Gaara.

Olvídalos ahora… por favor –suplico yo.

Muy cierto –respondes sonriendo– para que pensar en ellos cuando te tengo entre mis brazos… solo para mí…

Para siempre –digo yo.

Y atraigo sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso suave meticuloso, concienzudo, pero maravillosamente pasional, único.

Y el comprende, así que comienza a moverse sobre mi entrando y saliendo de mi una y otra vez, llevándome al limite, al limite de mi cordura… no se nada mas que su cuerpo, sus labios su piel y su olor, no se nada mas que él, no siento nada mas que placer, y amor, desbordante felicidad.

Estoy muy cansada, y el sudor recubre mi cuerpo por completo, pero Shikamaru parece no cansarse nunca, a pesar de que han pasado horas desde que comenzamos a desatar nuestra pasión, no podía dejar de sorprenderme la resistencia de mi amado… ahora que lo pienso, puede que no sea tan buen amante como Sasuke, pero sin duda resiste masa tiempo… eso no puedo negárselo… solo cuando el sol se comienza a ocultar por el horizonte, da los primeros síntomas de cansancio, jadeando terriblemente, me incorpora entre sus brazos y me abraza, sin salir de dentro de mi, besando mi cuello de nuevo, noto que su respiración está agitada, y está tan empapado en sudor como si se hubiera tirado al río, con el cabello chorreando gotas de agua, y el cuerpo mojado, pero no importa, yo también estoy igual… así que me enviste unas ultimas veces, hasta quedar completamente sin energías, y noto como se corre dentro de mi, agotado, y cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro, suspirando, cansado.

Soy tuya –digo yo, besando su hombro.

Lo sé –dice él, y sonríe, con los ojos aun cerrados.

_**The end**_

_Fan fiction empezado por mi prima y terminado por mi persona, colaboración necesaria para hacer que la coherencia en el sexo y la narrativa fueran necesarias__**.**_


End file.
